guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Salah Abdul Rasool Al Blooshi
| place_of_birth = - Muharraq, Bahrain | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | id_number = 227 | group = | alias =Salah Abdul Rasul Ali Abdul Rahman Al Balushi (Arabic: صلاح عبد الرسول البلوشي) | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Salah Abdul Rasool Al Blooshi (Arabic: صلاح عبد الرسول البلوشي) is a Bahraini, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. 'Help me' plea by Bay detainee, Gulf Daily News, September 5, 2005 On May 15, 2006 the U.S. Department of Defense complied with a court order and released a list of the identities of the Guantaanamo detainees. The DoD calls him Salah Abdul Rasul Ali Abdul Rahman Al Balushi. His Guantanamo Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 227. The DoD reports that he was born on February 12, 1981, in Muharraq, Bahrain. Mr Al Bloushi was reportedly arrested by Pakistani authorities after crossing over from Afghanistan in December 2001 and handed over to the US military. Bahrain Bay detainee 'poses no danger', Gulf Daily News, July 2, 2006 Al Blooshi is represented by Joshua Colangelo-Bryan, Esq. The campaign to free the detainee is being led by Bahraini MP Mohammed Khalid. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salah Abdul Rasul Ali Abdul Rahman Al Balushi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 23 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that captive 227 participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Habeas corpus A writ of habeas corpus, Salah Abdul Rasul Ali Abdul Rahman Al Balushi v. George W. Bush, was submitted on captive 227's behalf. In response, on 12 October 2004 the Department of Defense released 16 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Legal Advisor's declaration was drafted by Commander James R. Crisfield Jr., a JAG officer. His enemy combatant status was confirmed by Tribunal panel 6 on 28 September 2004. The Detainee election form prepared by his Personal Representative on 27 September 2004 stated: : Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salah Abdul Rasul Ali Abdul Al Balushi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 28 January 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Letter from Mark S. Sullivan The Department of Defense did not publish the transcript from captive 227's Board hearing. It did publish a redacted version of a two page letter from Mark S. Sullivan, one of the lawyers helping him access the US justice system, dated January 19, 2005, entitled: "Administrative Review Board Submission for Salah Abdul Rasul Al Bloushi, ISN # 227." They also published an unsigned note. Sullivan's letter stated, in part: : The unsigned note said: : Second annual Administrative Review Board The ''Gulf Daily News reported, on July 2, 2006, that Colangelo-Bryan summarized the allegations against al Blooshi from his second Administrative Review Board. #''Specifically, the military asserts that Salah went to Afghanistan long before September 11, 2001, when he heard about Buddhist statues being destroyed at Bamyan. #''According to the military, Salah went there to make sure that Afghans were Salafi Muslims. #''The military also says that Salah had 300 Bahraini dinars with him and that he stayed with a friend for two weeks in Kandahar. #''According to the military, this friend suggested that Salah give his passport to a man who is said to be associated in some way with Al Qaeda. #''Finally, the military said that Salah became sick for a month in Jalabad and then travelled to Afghan/Pakistani border. Colangelo-Bryan asked how, even if the allegations were true, they showed that Al Blooshi had ever represented a threat to the USA. Summary of Evidence In September 2007 the DoD released a Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Salah Abdul Rasul Ali Abdul Rahman Al Balushi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 30 January 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 15 June 2006. His Board concluded that he "...continues to be a threat to the United States and its allies." Al Blooshi's last interrogation On July 23, 2006 Colangelo-Bryan described Al Blooshi's last interrogation. Bay prisoner 'is no threat', ''Gulf Daily News, July 23, 2006 He said that the camp authorities acknowledge that 75% of the detainees are no longer interrogated. He estimated that even fewer detainees are currently being interrogated than US spokesment acknowledged. Al Blooshi has not been interrogated at all in 2006. Colangelo-Bryan said that during his last interrogation Al Blooshi was asked about his activities in the war in Bosnia in 1995. Release Salah has been released. On Thursday August 23, 2007 the Gulf Daily News reported that Bahraini Member of Parliament Mohammed Khalid had called for the Bahrain government to provide financial compensation to the released men. See also *Bahraini captives in Guantanamo *Juma Mohammed Al Dossary *Essa Al Murbati *Adel Kamel Hajee *Shaikh Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa *Abdulla Majid Al Naimi References Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released